Ladies-In-Waiting
Ladies-In-Waiting are women who attend to a queen or princess. Lola, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee are all Mary Stuart's ladies-in-waiting. They all are very close friends and stand by each other to look out for Mary and support her. Members Lola2.jpg|Lola Reign-kenna1 500x375.jpg|Kenna Reign-greer1 375x500.jpg|Greer Reign-aylee1 375x500.jpg|Aylee (Deceased) Early History Historically their names were all 'Mary' and they were known as the 'Four Marys' as they were all from Scotland, all the same age with the same name, and of Noble birth. They accompanied Mary I to France as her Ladies in Waiting. Season One In Pilot, the ladies were reunited with Mary. They discuss Mary’s need to gain favor with Francis, because despite the engagement, alliances can change. They also discuss how attractive Sebastian is, mistaking him for Francis at first before Mary corrects them. Aylee, Greer, Lola and Kenna are told they need to council, prepare and account for Mary. And part of this is to ensure they are all ready and on their best behavior for Elizabeth’s wedding. An adorable montage with clothes, makeup and jewelry follows. Aylee shows their true age by being uncomfortable with the makeup, but the others are impressed with how they now look of age. As the others explore the changes to the castle since the last time they were there, Mary goes off exploring on her own. At the wedding, Lola is upset that Colin is not speaking to her, but is paying his respects to Mary. Mary decides to dance with her friends when she notices Lola’s dejected manner, and Catherine complains that they are being overrun by Scots. The wedding party begins to leave for the bedding ceremony, where Mary and her friends decide to watch. They watch from behind a screen as Elizabeth and Philip consummate their wedding. Aylee suggests they leave before they are caught, and they all go off in different directions. Later in night, Colin enters Mary’s room while she is sleeping and begins to undress and remove her blankets. She wakes up and screams, causing him to apologize as her guards drag him from her room. Lola, Aylee, Kenna and Greer are discussing it the next day, and they worry for Mary’s virtue. When Mary joins them, Lola explains that she spoke with Colin in the dungeons that morning and he said he was forced but couldn’t say by who. Mary remembers her warning about the wine and admits that Colin looked surprised that she was awake. When Mary tells Lola and the others, Lola argues with Mary, blaming her for Colin’s death. Lola is afraid for her safety, and the safety of those around Mary, saying Mary cannot take care of herself so she wouldn’t be able to take care of any of them. Mary leaves, clearly upset. In Snakes in the Garden, Mary is pulling the covers above a sleeping Lola, when someone enters and announces Kenna, Greer and Aylee. Mary tells them that she spent the night discussing Colin with Lola, who then cried herself to sleep. Lola told Mary that Colin admitted that someone in the castle put him up to his attempted rape of Mary, and it was an English plot like she was informed by Catherine and Henry. Mary is wary and needs to be on alert in France, but also needs them for protection. In Kissed, Mary takes her ladies outside for a picnic where they gossip about who gave them their best kiss and whether they've even been kissed in the first place. Kenna says that the best kisser she's had was a man and not a boy, since she doesn't want to wait until boys their age figure out what to do in physical matters; Greer, however, has yet to be kissed, since she comes from a common family and can't afford to be looked at as used goods before meeting the man she is to marry. In her mind, he will be tall, dark, and noble Prince Tomás of Portugal, in France to secure a trade deal. Tomás may be the bastard son of the Portuguese king, but he still has the money and land necessary to help her (and her family) move up in the eyes of society. In Hearts and Minds, Mary offers her ladies a choice of whether or not they want to join her in Portugal or stay in France and they all agree to make the trip, Kenna isn’t really interested in leaving and makes that clear to the king. In A Chill in the Air, Mary and her ladies in waiting are at the Harvest Festival, Bash approaches Mary and flirts with her. Her friends make a huge fuss about Bash liking her, but Mary is convinced that he just flirts with everyone. Greer is busy looking for another potential suitor. Even though she obviously has feelings for the servant she has been seeing, she is still determined to wed into a wealthy family. Catherine blackmails Aylee and Mary finds out about Kenna and the King. Kenna confesses and reveals that the King has asked her to be his official Mistress, which means she no longer has to take orders from Mary. Mary has been holding a secret meeting with Aylee. Apparently Aylee fessed up about stealing her ring, and the two have been conspiring together to give the Queen fake letters. In Chosen, the ladies in waiting along with Mary are on their way to greet the King, he is returning to the Castle from a trip. Mary is the only one of the girls who knows about Kenna and the King, and they are wondering why she is so dressed up just to greet the King. Later, Kenna invites Greer, Aylee, and Lola to the King’s chambers and reveals that she is the King’s new Mistress. The ladies in waiting aren’t as excited about her new position as she thought they would be, they remind her that Diane and King Henry were in love, and she is the mother of his favorite son. At the end of the episode, Mary and her ladies in waiting watch from the window as Sarah and the Queen’s guard Robert are burned on stakes. In Left Behind, Not completed... Mary and her ladies come back in and Catherine rises and tells Vincent that Henry will go to war to protect them. He says that they’ll be on their way. Catherine begs them not to take her children. She offers them the purity of Mary and her ladies. They cry out in protest at Catherine’s offer. She says they’ll never tell because it would ruin them. Vincent tells her to give her Roberto back and he’ll let her children live. Vincent asks Mary to forgive him and says he’s not a gentle man. He grabs her and drags her away as her ladies scream. Each of Vincent’s men grab one of the ladies and Vincent throws Mary onto the table to rape her. Catherine yells out Vincent’s name and tells him that his son is dead because of him. She says she’ll make him a new offer. She tells him to take his hands off Mary and she’ll let him live. The men around him notice they have nose bleeds and begin to collapse around him. In Fated, Mary and all of her ladies sit around, worrying about what Nostradamus said about one of them dying soon. Greer doesn’t believe him, saying she was told she would fall in love with a man with a while mark on his face, but that had not happened. Lola asks Greer if she has fallen in love though, since she disappears for hours. Before she can answer, Aylee says she is still haunted by Nostradamus telling her she will never go home again. Greer thinks Nostradamus is just trying to scare them, that he and Catherine do it for fun. Lola thinks it may be another in Catherine’s attempts to get rid of Mary, but Mary doesn’t know if she is doing it to save Francis’ life. Kenna has a tray placed besides her bed with food and a cup of tea. Lola, Aylee and Greer enter the room, sitting at the edges of her bed. Kenna asks Aylee to pass her the cup, and when she lifts it, Aylee says it smells nice and asks what is in it. Kenna says it is a mix of lemon and honey, but Aylee mentions smelling a spice in it. Kenna thinks it smells floral, and says it must be to speed the healing. She offers it to Aylee, who takes it but hands it off to Greer to hold while she goes through her bag. She says her parents had sent her to France with things for them all to wear upon Mary’s wedding. Lola says she always forgets how rich Aylee is, her family owning half of Scotland, because Aylee is so modest. Aylee hands out pieces of jewelry to each of them, telling them all to keep it. At the bottom of a set of steps several people surround a body. Lola turns to Mary, saying the servants found her and they came searching for Mary. Aylee is on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her head. She tells Mary that she was told she would never return home again. She tries to speak, but is having difficulties. She tells Mary that there was too much blood shed for her and they must go home now, before she dies. Everyone is surrounding them, crying, and Kenna looks to see a cat lick the spilled drink. She remembers Aylee drinking from the cup earlier. Mary is packing to leave, and Greer asks about her alliance to France. Mary says she will find a new alliance, that the current one has cost them enough already. Mary believes in Nostradamus’ gift, and she cannot lose someone else she loves. She asks them to come with her, but Lola says they can’t. She knows Mary would be able to get away faster without them tagging along. Lola also says she knows if they tell Francis, he will try and stop her. Mary says she will send for them as soon as she can, and that they will all return home to Scotland. The Ladies are reunited with Mary when she is returned to the French Court in For King and Country. Kenna informs the girls that she believe Aylee was poisoned. In Sacrifice, Gallery Ladies-in-waiting.jpg ladies-in-waiting and mary.jpg Rep05.jpg Reignseriesprev-0077.jpg Ladieshug.jpg Lolakennagreer.jpg Mary-ladies.jpg BU47AczCAAAV-3Y.jpg RE103.jpg Girls SIG.jpg MaryLadies 101.jpg MaryLadies 105.jpg GreerLolaMary105.jpg Ladies 102.jpg Rn3006.jpg Re108b 0251b-jpg-bbb89292-t3.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1351.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1348.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1344.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1013.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1010.jpg 8 FULL.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2303.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2294.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3728.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3755.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0864.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1051.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1062.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1189.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1194.jpg Normal Reign S01E10 Sacrifice 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1212.jpg Reign S01E06 Chosen 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0780.jpg Trivia *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named Mary. *Aylee, Kenna, and Lola have titles, while Greer's family is simply very rich. *In the beginning of the series there were four Ladies-in-Waiting, however as of Fated only two are left, Lola and Greer. **Kenna became the King's mistress. **Aylee had died in Fated. *Greer is the most protective, Lola is the most strong, Aylee is the most ... and Kenna is the most daring as mentioned by Queen Catherine. Category:Relationship Category:Ladies in Waiting Category:Friendly Relationship